Summer Days
by wishing-is-wasting
Summary: “Do you think we’ll still be together after college?”She asked “Do you want us to be?” He shot back, Gabriella fell silent. The summer before college and Troy and Gabriella are facing huge decisions. Can their relationship withstand the pressure?


**AN This is just a random idea i had, so yeah its set just afetr senior year, so hope you enjoy it and review XD**

"Troy?" Asked Gabriella deep in thought on a lazy summer day

"Yeah" He replied, his eyes gazing into the sky, his mind wandering

"Do you think we'll still be together after college?"

Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent, her question spine chilling and devious.

To say he hadn't thought about it would be a lie. To say he hadn't lain awake in bed running possible scenarios through his head every night before bed, was a lie. The question penetrated his mind, embedded in his brain.

His crystal eyes still followed the moving clouds,

"Do you want us to be?" He shot back,

Gabriella fell silent. At first she had been so sure that she wanted to be with Troy forever, but as their impending separation drew closer she suddenly felt as if she wasn't so sure anymore. She wanted to be able to be a normal college goer, going to parties, getting drunk, flirting with Random guys, but if she was with Troy she would be so worried something would come out of one of those things that she would never dare do them.

"mmmm" Gabriella mumbled incoherently, trying to avoid the antagonising question.

Chills of fear ran up Troy's spine at that answer. He had been expecting at least a hopefully or something, but she sounded so unenthusiastic about it he couldn't help but feel hurt and embarrassed.

"Don't you love me anymore?" He asked indignantly, feeling, heart thumping as loudly as an elephant stomping through town.

"I do" Gabriella protested "More than anyone. Buts its college Troy" She broke off with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"So?" He pressed

Gabriella felt a blush creep onto her cheek,

"I want to be able to do normal college stuff without worrying about my boyfriend back at home, half a country from me!"

Troy felt his cheeks flush, she knew it was till a sore spot for him that he hadn't been able to obtain a scholarship to Harvard.

"I wouldn't mind!" Troy bit back

"You wouldn't mind if I was flirting with a random guy?" Gabriella asked incredulously

"Yeah...well of course I would. But that's not what college is about"

Gabriella propped herself up on her elbow, gazing over at her blue eyes boyfriend, a look of fire in her eyes

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me you wont go out every weekend and get drunk?"

Troy rolled over and looked at her, noting the rage in here eyes

He opened his mouth and shut it promptly, knowing lying would just aggravate her even more.

"See! You know you wouldn't be able to, and when you're drunk you do crazy things! At Chad's graduation party you almost slept with Sharpay!"

"You know that punch was spiked!" Troy argued back, raising his voice.

"Why do you always have an excuse for everything?" Gabriella said, sitting up "Cant you admit that little lunkhead basketball prodigy isn't perfect?"

"I never said I was perfect" Troy fired back sitting up and pointing at her, emphasising his point.

"WELL THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Gabriella screamed standing up, a tear streaking down her perfectly made up face

"IM YOUR LOVING BOYFRIEND!" Troy shouted, rage flaring up inside of him

"NOT ANYMORE" Gabriella yelled back tearfully before picking up her white leather pumps and running down the grassy expanse of their local park. Away from the park. Away form the hill. Away from Troy.

* * *

"Man you gotta go!" Chad argued once again

"Why the fuck should I?" Troy bit back angrily

"Because she s Gabriella" Chad said softly, running a hand through his bush of hair "And I know you still love her"

Troy pushed himself of his bed

"I hate her" He told Chad calmly, throwing his basketball shaped cushion at the hoop on the back of the door. It missed.

"If you don't say goodbye you'll regret it for the rest of your life"

"I'm not saying goodbye. Not after this" He flung a scrappy piece of paper, obviously torn form a notebook across the room at Chad.

Chad looked at it curiously before unfolding it and letting his eyes skim over it,

_Darling Troy,_

_I find it so weird that normally I have so much to say to you and now the words just wont come. I love you so much and I'm pretty sure I always will but with college and everything going on I don't know if being involved in a relationship right now Is the best thing for me. I need to be able to experience college – and not just college parties! They say college is about discovering who you are and I think I could do that better if I was single. _

_This isn't goodbye Troy, I hope you know that, its more of a see you later._

_Loving you for now and forever_

_Gabriella_

"Dude! That was so sweet" Chad grinned goofily at his friend

"How?" Troy replied bitterly "She dumped me"

"Only so she could discover who she was, and she has a point. Me and Taylor are taking taking a break for college, just in case we meet anyone who we like better, y'know? And you and Gabi are meant for each other so that wont happen for you two"

"Yeah well" Troy grumbled desperate to avoid this topic. Each time someone mentioned her name he felt an achy feeling in his heart, his heart which she had shattered into tiny little pieces, pieces that only she could fit back together.

"Her plane doesn't leave for a few more hours" Chad tried

"Leave it man. I'm not going" Troy said firmly, pushing Chad aside as he reached for another basketball

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind?" Chad asked

Troy shook his head firmly and shot the ball towards the net hanging of his bedroom door,

"Well I tried" Chad Shrugged as the ball hit off the rim of the hoop and went flying back at Troy's head.

With one last fleeting glance at Troy he slipped out of the door. If he had paused for a moment outside the door he would've have heard the gentle sobs coming from Troy's room.

* * *

"He's not coming," Taylor told Gabriella gently, delicately resting her hand on Gabriella's arm upon seeing her craning her neck once more.

"HE might come" Gabriella said defensively, her eyes blinking woefully

"I spoke to him this morning…He seemed pretty set in his ways" Chad offered, placing a protective arm round her shoulder

"How can he not come? After everything we've been through?" Gabriella asked petulantly, tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to fall

"I dunno sweetie"

Taylor smiled softly, feeling tears prick at her own eyes

"I just wanted to know he still cared…" Gabriella mumbled, defiantly wiping her eyes

"He does still care" Chad jumped in, assuring Gabriella

Gabriella smiled weakly back at Chad

"Well I guess I should be going?" She shrugged, looking helplessly to the gate she would be passing through in a few short minutes.

Gabriella sniffed fiercely before wrapping her arms around Taylor and enfulging her in a huge hug

"I'm gonna miss you so much" Gabriella mumbled into her shoulder her tears blurring her words. But Taylor understood. She always did.

"See you at Thanksgiving" Taylor smiled at her, desperately trying to holding the tears that were threatening to fall.

"yeah…by-" before she could finish Chad had both his arms wrapped round her and was rocking her soothingly

"Bye little sis" He grinned goofily

"Bye big Bro" Gabriella grinned back

Gabriella cast her eyes around one final time, just in case he had showed up at the last minute. There was no one. He wasn't coming.

"Bye" Gabriella waved as she picked up her bag, grabbing her boarding pass, from her bag and making her way to the gate.

"Bye" They chorused back

Gabriella smiled weakly as she handed the pass to the security guy, he smiled at her as he ripped the ticket before handing it back to her.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!GABBBBBBBBIIIIIIIII" Gabriella whipped her head around at the sound of the voice, her heart in her throat her eyes eagerly scoured the room. Nothing.

She took one last glance at Taylor and Chad, before walking through that door.

If she had waited a moment longer she would've seen a young man brushing himself off after his fall. She would've seen the tears that escaped his eyes. She would've seen his crystal eyes. She would've seen Troy.

**Like it or loathe it? Either way review!**


End file.
